gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap
Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap was the 41st episode of The Annoying Orange series. Transcript (the light comes on) Orange: Whoa! This isn't the kitchen! What's goin' on? Jigsaw: Hello, Orange. Orange: Hey, I know that voice! (Jigsaw's t.v. comes on) Jigsaw: I was hoping, you and I could play another game. Orange: Yay! It's Emo Clown! Hey, we gonna play Twister? That's my favourite game. Jigsaw: No, Orange. The name of this game, is Death Trap. Orange: Cool! What kind of death trap? Jigsaw: I'm glad you asked. Orange: Is it a waterbed filled with piranhas? Jigsaw: No! Orange: Killer bees in a piniata? Jigsaw: No, that would never works. Orange: Oh, is it a drunk guinea pig with a chainsaw? Jigsaw: What? Orange: A drunk guinea pig with a chainsaw! Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig: Die, you bloody purve! Haaaaaa-ha-ha-haaaaaa!!! Jigsaw: No! How did that even get in here?! Orange: Well, what is it? Jigsaw: Oh, Orange, don't you see? The death trap is you. (title card) Orange: I'm not a death trap. I'm an orange. Jigsaw: No one has ever escaped me. Except for you. That's why I've chosen you to become my apprentice. Orange: Apprentice? What are you? Donald Trump? (laughs) Jigsaw: No, today, you will help me by annoying my fictum to death. Orange: What are you talking about? Marshmallow: Whoa, where am I? Orange: Whoa! Jigsaw: Hello, Marshmallow. Want to play a game? Marshmallow: Oh, yes. I love games. Jigsaw: Everyone loves games. Marshmallow: And, I love everyone! Yay! Jigsaw: Yes. All right, Orange, you're time to annoy him to death as come. Now, begin. Orange: Miss! Jigsaw: No, begin. Orange: Nope, my turn! B2. Jigsaw: What? Orange: B3? Jigsaw: No! Orange: B5! Marshmallow: Hey, you sunk my battleship! (giggles) Orange: (laughs) Jigsaw: (sighs) Orange: Hey, hey fluffy face! You look like a mini pillow! (laughs) Marshmallow: Yeah, but you sound like a chipmunk riding a rainbow. (giggles) Orange: (laugh) It's funny, cause I do. (laughs) Marshmallow: (giggles) Jigsaw: Everybody shut up! Orange: Jeez, who caught up Jigsaw's funnybone? (laughs) Jigsaw: No! Don't annoy me! Annoy him! Orange: (singing) I'm an orange, you're a mime, Jigsaw's so boring, it's a crime. (laughs) Marshmallow: (giggle) Jigsaw: That's it! I see my apprentice requires further training. Let this be a lesson for both of you. (pressed the button) (A death trap knifed Marshmallow) Marshmallow: WHOA!! Orange: No, not Squeeky Fun Guy! Marshmallow: Oh, that tickles! (laughs) Orange: (laughs) Jigsaw: Stop laughing! (pressed the button) (A death trap knifed Marshmallow, again) Marshmallow: (giggle) Oh, it tickles! (laugh) Orange: Hey, the Donald's gonna take another stab at it. (laughs) Jigsaw: (keeps pressing the button for anger) Come on, you stupid ank! (A death trap knifed Marshmallow, all the time) Marshmallow: Stop! (laughs) Do it! Do it, again! (laugh) It tickles, pretty good. Jigsaw: I knew it! I knew this wouldn't work! (groans) Orange, you're fired! Orange: Whoa, you're really are the Donald. (laughs) Jigsaw: And you, Marshmallow! You're rosted! (pressed the button) (Fire comes to Marshmallow's head) Marshmallow: WHOA!! I feel love gooey! (laughs) Orange: Marshmallow, you're a real hot head, now! (laughs) Marshmallow: (giggles) Jigsaw: Stop laughing! Marshmallow: Whoa, you really let a fire, under neath. (giggles) Orange: Hey, hey, stop it, Donald! I don't think he can take any smore! (laughs) Marshmallow: (giggles) Jigsaw: That's it! I'm out of here! I can't take it, anymore! I'm gonna make a new job. (Jigsaw's t.v. turns off) Orange: Hey, where's Jigsaw? We're just getting warmed up. (laughs) Marshmallow: (laugh) Graham Cracker: Well, thank goodness, I ain't scared that guy, away. I didn't like, where this whole thing was headed. Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig: (yelling) Graham Cracker & Chocolate: (screaming) (End rolls) Gallery AS2TADT title card.png|Title card ﻿ Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Gagfilms Wiki